Sonic Adventure 3
by Leiandude
Summary: A mysterious prophecy discovered by Metal Sonic is fulfilled. Two soulmates contain a great power. And of course,the evil guys want to use it.Can Sonic,Shadow,Silver and their friends protect that power? OCXOC,Knuckade.And some fluffs.


**Author Notes: As most Sonic stories, ages change. Here I'll list the ages of the already existing characters that will appear in this story.**

**Sonic: 15**

**Shadow: 17 (He is 17. End of the story)**

**Silver: 15**

**Blaze: 15**

**Amy: 14**

**Tails: 13**

**Knuckles: 16**

**Cream: 12**

**Big: 1. Kidding: 15. He will NOT be THAT stupid.**

**Rouge: 16**

**Omega: 30**

**Eggman: 45**

**Vector: 20**

**Espio: 17**

**Charmy: 12**

**Jet: 15**

**Wave: 17 (I simply don't get she's 18)**

**Storm: 16**

**Metal Sonic: LOL**

**Marine: 13**

**Shade: 4015. Equals: 16.**

_Aurat Hills. Jeapol. 4:23. Saturday 17th June._

A beautiful aurora woke up Sonic. He was sleeping on a tree, in the middle of Aurat Hills. There was a gentle breeze. Sonic observed the aurora, amazed by its beauty.

"Man...what a view. If Tails was here, he would be amazed," Sonic said.

A combination of green and blue lights ran across the sky. Sonic felt a sense of freedom, of how good these moments are. The aurora took the form of a heart, in the middle. Sonic watched it carefully.

"A-A heart?" Sonic thought.

When he saw the heart well, he instantly thought of Amy. The blue blur left that thought quickly. The heart. All he could think about was why a heart appeared in the middle of the aurora. He took one last glance of it and he fell asleep.

_Lanto, near G.U.N Lanto's base. Jeapol. 4:48. Saturday 17th June._

Shadow, Rouge and Omega looked at the aurora. It was _too _long, even though they where in Lanto. With all the snow falling, all they could do was smile. Except Omega.

"How many meters long is the aurora Omega?" Rouge asked. Omega replied, "According to the news, it covers all the Jeapol continent.

"I bet the commander is seeing this at Station Square then," Rouge said. Omega nodded.

Shadow chuckled, "You don't understand what this means right?".

"Of course I do Shadow. But we aren't sure if it's real."

"Then what's enough proof for you? Omega, Metal Sonic and Eggman. They all said the same."

Rouge sighed.

"You got a point there. 'When in the sky love shines, two soulmates will reunite, holding a great power.' Where did you get that thing Omega?"

"In our research in Irwons Ruins, after Shadow and Metal Sonic met."

Rouge looked down at the floor. She raised her head to Shadow.

"So our mission is to protect them?" Rouge asked.

"Not exactly. Our mission is to prevent Metal Sonic and/or Eggman from exploiting the power of the soulmates. But we have to find _who _they are," was the ultimate life form reply. Omega turned his head to Rouge, "The things those beings hold are a very powerful source of energy. Like the Chaos Emeralds."

Team Dark kept watching the aurora until it disappeared. Omega returned to the base. Rouge was still puzzled.

"It's all a little bit complicated," Rouge said. Shadow nodded, "Yes, I know. But whatever is the key to all that thing, is something we'll have to find."

Rouge sighed. The treasure hunter turned her head to Shadow again.

"Do you think Sonic and Silver will get involved in this?" Rouge asked. Shadow nodded, "I got a feeling that Silver, Blaze and Knuckles are going to be involved the most. But we'll need everyone to take out the rest."

Rouge looked back at the sky.

"Your main target is Metal Sonic right?" Rouge asked. Shadow nodded, "We need Sonic to take out Eggman and Silver to take out that other thing/person Metal Sonic mentioned. Let's go to the base."

Shadow and Rouge walked towards the base. Rouge was worried while Shadow was thinking about what Knuckles and Blaze may know. After all, they're one of the Emerald Guardians.

_Mystic Ruins. Tails's Workshop. 08:00. Sunday 18th June._

"Tails...would ya wake up?" a girl with an Australian accent asked.

"No mom, let me sleep a little bit more."  
>An orange raccoon was on top Tails. She put her hands on Tails's shoulders and she shook him.<p>

"C'mon mate, wake up!"

**SONG: **Pokémon** Center**

Tails yawned. He opened his eyes. He was still on his bed, with the sheets covering him. But there was something that wasn't meant to be there. The small genius noticed the orange raccoon on top of him. He opened his mouth and he blushed. He was a red tomato. His male side said 'Kiss her! Kiss her!' but his common sense said 'Come back to the world Tails!'. The orange raccoon giggled.

"You're so cute when you blush, mate!"

Tails immediately recognized Marine. He finally talked.

"Yeah, good morning Marine," Tails said, still blushing.

Marine smiled. She got off Tails and she sat on his bed.

"I just came passing by, mate. A voice told me outside your house when I was passing by: Marine. Please wake up Tails," Marine said.

Tails giggled.

"That's a computer Marine," Tails said. Marine formed an O with her mouth, "I heard a voice, I didn't see a computer, mate!" Tails smiled, "It's a computer, a huge one. It's inside the house, it saw you and he talked to you. Anyway, did it said something else?" Marine shook her head, "Nope, he only told me to wake you up, mate."

Tails put on his slippers and his gloves. He turned his head towards Marine.

"So Marine, what are you doing in this dimension?"

"Blaze told me to come here, mate. She said she needed Silver, so she asked me to tell you this so you could take me to Silver's time and...er...well..." Marine scratched the back of her head, "I forgot the rest..."

"Don't worry Marine, I got the idea," Tails said.

Tails and Marine walked to the computer room (LOL) .

"Computer, what happened while I was sleeping?"

"An aurora was seen in all the Jeapol continent. It had a heart at its core."  
>"A heart...pictures?"<p>

On the huge computer screen, the aurora was seen.

"Hmm..."

"Ooh, what a beautiful auro...auro...aurora!" Marine said.

Tails giggled. He looked at the screen. He thought a little.

"Any ideas if this is related to something, I don't know, important, mate?" Marine asked.

"Affirmative. G.U.N and Doctor Eggman may be interested and they may know something about it," the computer said.

Marine raised an eyebrow.

"Eggman? Tails, have you heard anything about Eggman lately?" Marine asked.

Tails shook his head. He mumbled something.

"Computer, try searching for information. Start charging energy for the Time Machine," Tails said.

The computer made a lot of weird noises. Tails looked at Marine.

"Follow me."

They walked to the living room. It was painted with a blue color. It had a TV, a sofa, a table and finally, a door in the corner. Marine followed Tails to the door. He opened the door. There was a staircase, which lead to some kind of machine. It had a silver platform, a lot of green lines in it. 4 curved arms sprouted from the platform. Instead of hands, they had a little orb which launched energy to create the portal. Next to the machine, there was a small table, with a complicated controller on it. Tails grabbed the controller.

"Silver should be in Soleanna. That's where you'll appear," Tails said.

"Chao!"

An orange Chao came rushing to where Tails was.

"Awww! What a cute little buddy! What's his name?" Marine asked.

"Albert. He's really smart," Tails replied. "Oh, I forgot to feed him! Wait here Marine."

_A few minutes later_

"Tails, the thing is making weird noises!"

"I'm coming!"

Tails ran down the stairs. He grabbed the controller and he pushed the red button in the in the middle. A portal appeared.

"There. Now all you need to do is enter and find Silver. Here, take this," Tails handed a device to Marine, "This way we can communicate with each other."

**END OF SONG**

"Thanks, mate," Marine said. She quickly kissed him on his cheek and she entered the portal, leaving tails stunned.

"Bye."

_Metal Sonic's Lair. 13:00. Sunday 18th June_

A robot came to where Metal Sonic was.

"My lord, why are you so interested in finding that hedgehog?"

Metal Sonic turned his head to the robot.

"That hedgehog may be very strong. We need to trick her and tell her that this is the right side," was Metal Sonic's reply.

"Lighting, that was her name right?"

"Yes, we are going to set out for Grand Metropolis's lost base in a few minutes."

**Author Notes: So that was the first episode. Also, it is the first thing I ever wrote in LibreOffice. It's amazing, I highly recommend it. By the way, Sonic 06 is NOT canon. Silver knows Blaze because this is set after Sonic Colors DS. If you don't know, that's where Silver and Blaze met. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Review, tell your friends, blah blah blah.**


End file.
